


Hiding it all

by Hail_the_gay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Peter Parker has tattoos, Peter Parker is a Mess, Photographer Michelle Jones, Sparring, Tattoos, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_the_gay/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: Peter Parker has tattoos. A significant amount too. Nobody else knows about them and he tries to keep it that way.__Or5 times the Avengers found out Peter Parker has tattoos. And 1 time he told someone.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 41
Kudos: 714





	1. Wanda

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I had an idea for Peter Parker has tattoos cause there aren't many works where that's depicted. (I keep rereading the same ones) And I didn't want to put it in my oneshots book. (Shameless plug) Take care!
> 
> -Parker

Peter Parker is an artist, he draws and does oil painting and charcoal. And designs his tattoos. He just doesn't tell anyone. His team has only ever seen one tattoo on him. Ben’s death date in small print on his right forearm and in the same print but italicized, _With great power comes great responsibility._ He has a couple more on his arms and wrists and a very good concealer collection. Yes, he’s only 17 and has around 7 tattoos littering his body and plans on more, but he’s almost 18. It’s close enough. 

This is why Peter never fights without a shirt, it's harder to cover the big ones. Like the white rose stained red with blood splatter trailing at the top of his spine, between his shoulder blades. Or the Avengers ‘A’ sitting in glowing blue ink on the left side of his lower back The red and blue spider crawling over his right shoulder. And his favorite one. Alice from Wonderland sat atop a pile of books, her nose buried in her own. Her hair was spread around her. This sat on his right hip.

MJ liked that one too, she traced the outline with her finger on chill days or in Physics when she slipped her hand under his shirt and spread her palm over it. MJ liked all his tattoos. The first time she saw the rose was when he showed up at his apartment, half bleeding to death and she was snoozing in his bed. She woke up immediately and helped him out of the suit. She caught sight of the tattoo and admired it for a bit longer, causing the blood on the floor to pool a bit more. After she had stitches him up, she begged him to get a tattoo with her. So now there’s a small inked bouquet of red and orange carnations on his left bicep and a single black dahlia on her right bicep.

But no one else really knows about them. Ned knows about them and May knows about them but that’s it. And he tries to keep it that way.

It’s hard to keep it that way when you don’t know where you’re going.

Peter has gotten shot, to put it lightly. A normal Tuesday night and he was ready to swing back to the tower and get into bed and cuddle with MJ, (who was staying at the tower with him currently) after stitching himself up. FRIDAY is programmed to open any window he’s closest to when he’s in a rush and it seems urgent he gets in the building. So the window closest to him opens up when he’s crawled up to a floor that’s probably his and he slips inside. He almost collapses on the floor in pain, his vision going white. But he doesn’t want to wake up MJ so he clenches his fist and groans a bit. He opens the top drawer under the sink, the one that holds the gauze and thread. But he only finds tubes of mascara and red lipstick. Shit. This has to be Wanda’s bathroom, seeing as there is a red leather jacket crumpled on the floor in front of the shower and a picture of Wanda and Vision, cuddled up together, smiling at the camera placed on the sink.

He moves around a bit, trying to get a good feel of his surroundings and lets out a groan at the pain. It seems to have woken Wanda because soon after he has keeled over on the floor, biting his fist to stop any sound, she appears in the doorway, clad in striped pajama pants and a retro looking Scarlet Witch t-shirt. Her fists glow red and she’s looking careful into the bathroom. The red disappears when she notices Peter curled up on the ground. She rushes over to him and rips off the mask.

“Holy shit! Peter! Are you ok? What happened?” She rapid fires her questions, searching him over and stopping when her fingers run over the hole on his right 3rd rib. “You got shot?”

“Just some mugger on 34th. Don’t worry.” He rasps out.

“Peter, I’m going to have to take off the suit, are you ok with that?”

Peter nods slightly and pressed the emblem in the middle, releasing the pressure in the suit and letting it fall around him. Revealing the tattoos. She gasps at the sight of Alice and her books, the spider on his shoulder and the carnations on his bicep.

“How many tattoos do you have?” She asks, running a delicate hand over the spider.

“I think 6. No, seven. There’s a sun with a face on my inner right ankle. When MJ turns 18 and doesn’t need a signature to get a tattoo she’s going to get a moon with a face on her outer left ankle.”

“Couple goals.” Wanda squeals.

“Sure, just help me get this out and stitched up, please. I’ll be out of your hair soon. You can’t tell anyone about the tattoos though.”

Wanda nods and starts moving towards cabinets, grabbing pliers and a needle and thread.

“Why can’t I tell anyone about them?” She asks, opening the wound with magic, starting to dig the bullet out.

“They’re secret. I have a lot of good concealer and I’ve been lucky with standing on the ceiling. Tony will flip if he knows. I’ll reveal it eventually. I’m trusting you though.” He winces, breath shallowing.

“You trust me with a bullet hole and not your tattoo secret?” Wanda smirks.

The bullet is almost out now and Peter and clenching his teeth so hard he might break them. 

“Tell me something.”

“What?” Peter questions, gasping.

“Get your mind off the literal hole in your torso. Tell me something.”

“Uhh, I’m going to get a new tattoo this week.”

“Awesome! What’s the design?”

“I’m adding to the carnations on my arm, some small sunflowers and baby’s breath mixed in. Maybe a poppy or two.”

“That’s awesome. I can’t wait to see it.”

“I’ll show you before I start having to cover it up. I’m planning to add to it once a year or something until my whole arm is covered in flowers.”

“Anything else?”

“MJ got a 36 on her ACT.”

“I don’t know the grading system very well, but that sounds like a horrible grade.”

Wanda starts stitching.

“I forget you weren’t schooled. You’re super intelligent for having like, almost no formal education.”

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. Anyways, 36 is the highest score you can get, I only got a 33, which is still really good but I could’ve done better. I was recovering from a bruised rib that day so that was annoying.”

“I’m sorry Peter, that must suck.”

“Yeah it kind of did, but it was a pretty good grade still so it's not a big deal, just mean that I’ll probably be salutatorian and not valedictorian.”

Wanda nods at this, albeit confused at the meaning of the words.

He whines a bit more, wincing.

She finishes up the last stitch.

“Alright, done, you’re good to go!”

“Thanks Wanda.” He sounds relieved and releases some breaths. Wanda helps him up carefully and sends him on his way. He limps down the hallway and Wanda looks after him, making sure he gets to his room safely.

She sits back on her bed and opens her laptop, and searches for tattoo shops in her area.

She comes back to the tower a week later with a tattoo on her left wrist of the Sokovia flag with the words ‘I am home’ wrapping the border.


	2. Sam and Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam are coming back from a run, to find Peter standing on the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry it's so short. I cranked this out in like a day and a half so it kind of sucks. But I didn't put a lot of thought into it. I just know what I wanted to happen. 
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> thank you and goodnight!
> 
> -Parker

Peter Parker was _tired_. But, can you blame him? He had just gotten back from patrol, which included stopping a runaway car, leaving him very reminiscent of when Tony found him. And he stopped this group of guys who were cornering a girl, and then he walked her home. She told him her name was Molly, and he said he’d say hi when he saw her. And a backpack thief. This guy stole the backpack of a college student walking back to his dorm from a Starbucks.

So he crawled inside, thankfully unharmed, shed the suit and plopped in bed, promptly passing out. 

He was awoken by his phone ringing. It was MJ and it was also 7:09 AM. So he was reluctant to answer, since it was Saturday but if he was already awake, why not. He pressed the ‘answer call’ button and held the phone to his ear.

“Emmie?” He questions, sleep lacing the word.

“Oh thank god.” She sighs on the other line. “I had a dream and you died so I needed to make sure you were alive. And now that I know you are, tell me how patrol went.”

“Alright.” He moves out of bed and climbs to the ceiling, walking out of the room and to the kitchen. “I started out on 4th and Lexington like always and there was a car being chased, which obviously made me wanna catch it. So I did.” He relays the activities of his night while he raids the fridge upside down. She laughs occasionally and makes fun of him. To which he whines “Emmie!”, but he’s smiling. And she’s smiling, he can tell. 

He’s so wrapped up in talking with her, his super hearing doesn’t catch the door open and two sets of feet pad in. He’s grabbing the carton of chocolate milk when he hears a gasp.

“Um, Peter?” Steve Rogers is right behind him. Peter rolls his eyes and turns around, glaring down at them. 

“Yes?” He replies dryly. He notices Sam standing behind Steve, staring at Peter. They are both practically drenched in sweat, having just come back from a run.

“What do you need that could so _possibly_ interrupt my conversation?”

“How long have you had those?” Sam timidly points at his torso and arms. Peter looks down and pales visibly. _Shit, they weren’t supposed to know!_ he thinks, still staring at his tattoos.

“Ohh, busted.” He can hear MJ cackle from the other side of the phone.

“Shut up Em, you just got one last week.” She had finally had her birthday and his present was paying for the moon tattoo on her ankle. And a giant Spider-Man plushie but that was more of a joke.

“Yeah, but I’m 18 now.” She retorts.

“Which qualifies you for pedophilia. Since I’m still 17.”

“For three more months.”

“Shut up, your mother buys you MegaBlocks instead of LEGOs.” Then he promptly mutes her. “What do you want?” He turns to the men.

“I want to know when and where you got those.” Steve crosses his arms, impatient.

Peter rolls his eyes. “They’re all from a place in Queens called “Havoc” They’re amazing and each one is great, end of story goodbye.” He starts walking out with the chocolate milk and two blocks of cheddar.

“Why?” Steve asks.

“Cause I felt like it. Some of them are meaningful and some are just cause.” He shrugs best he can upside down.

“Mind telling us about some of them?” Sam questions. Peter sighs.

“Sure, just go to my room instead because if Mr. Stark finds these he’s gonna flip. May knows about them but he’ll freak. He has an alarm set for 10 on the weekends because it’s unhealthy for me to sleep in later.” They follow his lead to the boys bedroom, walking into a surprisingly clean room, textbooks are out on the desk, and a few pieces of clothing are on the floor.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Peter flips down and stands in front of them, arms outstretched. He unmutes MJ to find her mindlessly ranting about Trump. He’s heard this rant before though. She uses it all the time for presentations in Gov. He’s practically memorized it by now. 

“You’re back Em.” He says. MJ stops her speech.

“Oh good, I’m back.”

“I thought you might want to hear this.”

“You thought right. Start with the ones on your back.”

“Fine.” He turns around, showing his back to Steve and Sam. “I got the rose the week after somebody died in my arms for the first time on patrol.” He can hear them wince. “The Avengers ‘A’ was when I officially became an Avenger. The Spider on my shoulder was because of Spider-Man, but I didn’t get it for a while after.” He turned back around. 

“The Alice in Wonderland,” He points to his hip. “Was because it’s been my favorite childhood Disney movie and book since forever. It’s meaningful. The date on my forearm is my Uncle’s death date and his most treasured piece of advice he gave me. The flowers on my bicep are because MJ found the rest of my tattoos and wanted me to come with her to get one. It started with carnations and I’m hoping to have a full sleeve of flowers by the end of the year. There’s also a sun with a face on my inner right ankle. Happy now?”

“Yes? I think.” Steve asks. Almost too afraid to say anything else.

“Yeah, we’re happy. Those are awesome.” Sam grins. He pulls up the sleeve on his shirt to reveal a date. “I got this after Riley died. He was my best friend and he meant a lot to me.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Peter says. Sam nods.

Steve pulls up the bottom of his shirt, sighing. “I got this after I came out of the ice. Last time I saw Bucky.” 

“Awesome, we all have dead or supposedly dead at the time people in our lives. Can you hurry up and leave? I want to talk to Peter.” MJ cuts in, her voice crackling.

Steve and Sam blush and leave while Peter just shakes his head with a smile.

“Did you have to do that?” He asks the phone.

“It’s not every day that I get to tell Avengers off. I enjoy it when I can.”


	3. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha figures out everything too easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I couldn't think of anything else to put in there and I'm horrible at writing fighting scenes. Take care of yourselves, have a good day, drink water, go to sleep at a reasonable time.
> 
> These are orders.
> 
> Love you and goodnight!
> 
> -Parker

Natasha found out later than Peter thought she would. For being a super spy, she didn’t notice the excessive long sleeves in June and couldn’t tell when the concealer would reach past the sleeves. The folds in his skin from certain angles completely revealed his cover if you knew what concealer looked like. 

“Peter? Natasha wants you in the gym for sparring.” FRIDAY rang through his room. Peter stopped from where he sat on the floor with papers surrounding him. Some were blueprints for the spidey suit and the web-shooters, others were pages of homework. 

“Give me a second FRI. Tell her I’ll be down soon.” Peter gets up and throws on a long sleeved shirt. He needed to be careful with the torso ones but the arm ones are even riskier. He rolls up the sleeves on the shirt, already having put makeup on the tattoos, and heads down.

“Good Afternoon Маленький паук. It’s good to see you out and about.”

“Well, I knew you’d have my ass if I didn’t show up, so I thought it would be in my best interest to be “Out and About”.”

Natasha shrugs. “We’re in the middle of a heat wave. Why are you wearing long sleeves?” She goes to the wall, grabbing a small basket of Widow’s Bites and Peter’s training web-shooters.

“Can’t thermoregulate.”

“Is that another freaky spider power of yours?” She smiles, handing him the shooters.

“Yes. Along with being allergic to peppermint and losing some bones.”

“Wait. What?”

“Yep. Spider’s bones are incredibly lightweight and barely there. Some of the less important bones hollowed out. Some melded into others to create a super bone. The good ones like my ribs, spine, skull, pelvis and the more important leg and arm bones stayed the same, thankfully.”

“So _that’s_ why you can’t go to a regular hospital.”

“Yep. I’d be considered an anomaly, and probably be taken in for testing. Unnatural testing.”

“Right, right right right. Okay. Let’s spar?”

“Let's spar.”

Natasha and Peter stood across from each other, legs shoulder width apart and loose at the knees. They both held their hands up in fists. Natasha made the first move, pulling forward with a punch. Peter grabs her forearms and flips her onto the mat. She moves quickly, giving Peter a kick to the crotch. Peter let’s go of her arms.

“I thought kicks below the belt were out of bounds?” He squeaks. Natasha smirks, getting up.

“Nothing is out of bounds right now.”

“Good to know.” Peter squeaks again to throw her off. He’s okay now but she moves closer to check. He takes this to grab her by the shoulders and throw her over his head. While she’s on the mat, he pressed down on her back and legs, so she can’t move. She’s frozen for a while, but takes her arm and presses a widows bite on his leg. He pulls off of her and grabs at it. She gets up and takes his vulnerable position to take him down completely but she notices something.

“Peter. Really?” She grabs his left arm and holds it out towards her. 

Peter is silent, still shaking slightly. He pulls the bite off and breathes deeply. “Holy shit, Nat! That was painful!”

“I try. Now what is this.”

“I think you know what it is.”

“Damn you. Yes. I know what it is, but I want to hear from you.

“It’s a tattoo.” He says, licking his finger and wiping off some of the concealer. Revealing a few red and orange flowers surrounded by white speckles.

“Come with me.” Natasha says, leading him to a bathroom. She opens one of the cabinets and finds makeup wipes. She takes one and wipes down Peter’s entire bicep, revealing the rest of the tattoo.

“Holy moly, that’s big! I know you’re dating MJ and all that jazz but even her extensive knowledge of makeup can’t cover this monstrosity.” Natasha says, holding Peter’s arm in front of her face.

Peter’s face goes red at the comment. “I thought I did a good job.” He whispers.

“You did. For the most part. There were a few spots you missed though. Better luck next time.” She pushes him out the door and he stands there for a few seconds, stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think and give me a scenario or two for the next person, who I'm still figuring out. So suggestions would be lovely.


	4. Bucky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ just wants to finish her photography project. Where Peter needs to be shirtless. And Bucky needs his arm to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Have a wonderful day, feel good about yourself and do what you love! And eat some food, I'm sure some of you are slacking off.
> 
> Love you and goodnight!
> 
> -Parker

“Hey Pete?” MJ walked out from their bathroom. _Their_ bathroom. MJ has officially moved into the tower with him two weeks ago and Peter was enjoying it. He got to call everything theirs, and got to wake up holding her in his arms. Or vise versa. 

“Yeah?”

“I have this assignment from my photography class, to take a photo that you could name “swallowed”. I just got this really good idea, and I need your help.” MJ turned to grab her camera equipment.

“Alright, What do you need?”

“Go down to the store and get…” she paused to think. “Two bouquets of pink roses and one of orange or red, if they don’t have orange.”

“Got it.” Peter was already running down the hall, wallet in hand.

“Thanks!”

—

Peter jogged back into their room, with three bouquets in hand. Two pink and one orange.

“In here!” MJ called from the bathroom when she heard him enter. The curtain was taken off of their bathtub and it was filled with perfectly crystal blue water.

“How’d you get the water to look like that?” He asked, touching the warm liquid.

“There was an anime water bath bomb I found at Lush and I thought it would be perfect for this. Now I need you to strip.”

“At least buy me dinner first.” Peter whined.

“Oh fuck off, Parker. Take off your shirt and put on some pants you’re good with getting wet.”

“Got it.”

—

Peter was sat in the warm water with basketball shorts on, full display of his broad chest and tattoos. MJ was tearing the petals off the roses and throwing them in the water, so they surrounded Peter in an aesthetically pleasing fashion.

When MJ had felt the bathtub was full of enough rose petals, she got in. Sat at the head of the tub, where the faucet was, Michelle Jones crouched in the water and photographed Peter Parker.

“Now reach up with your right hand and clutch the side of the tub with your left. Sink your body lower, like you’re being pulled and you’re holding for dear life. Look up at the ceiling, fear. No, head a little towards me, but eyes still upward, perfect. Hold it.”

MJ took a few shots of the pose and switched to a more calm one.

“Look right above the camera, fear, go. There’s something there and you don’t want it near you. Hold it.”

“Face calm, arms crossed, smirk, go. Right at the camera. Hold it.”

“Go below the water and reach up your right hand, trying to grasp onto something, go.”

Peter sunk under the water and MJ quickly shot it, knowing underwater breathing isn't a spider power.

“Peter?” Bucky’s voice entered her hearing and she heard his knock on the door.

“We’re in the bathroom!” She shouted. Bucky stepped in the doorway.

“What the hell is going on here?”

“Photography classes.” MJ nudged Peter’s foot as a way to tell him to come up. Peter broke the surface, gasping for air, water dripping down his face.

“Oh, hey Buck!” Peter waves to the man. Bucky waves back, warily.

“Hey. I have a few issues with my arm. Tony’s out for another week and I was wondering if you’d fix it?”

“Yeah! What’s the problem?”

“I can’t move the fingers as well. I think it might be a reflex thing, or it’s not connected right, so the appendages aren’t connecting with how I want them to move.”

“Yeah it’s most likely a problem with the censors shit. I can do it. In an hour?”

“Sounds good.”

“Alright lovebirds. I still need to finish and edit these photos. So let’s get a move on.”

“Sorry MJ.” Both men replied.

“It’s fine. Now Peter. I want to see the rose on your back, so if you could go totally under except your back?”

Peter nodded and complied, crunching up his body to show the rose tattoo.

MJ tapped his foot as Bucky shouted. “Holy shit!”

“What? What’s wrong?” MJ screamed.

“Nothing, just I never knew he had tattoos.”

“Oh shit.” Peter hits his forehead. “You weren’t supposed to know about these.”

“Who does?”

“Wanda, Steve, Sam and Natasha.”

“So it was only me who wasn’t supposed to find out?”

“No. They all found out by accident. Natasha figured it out when we were sparring, Steve and Sam when I was on the ceiling, Wanda when she had to stitch me up. I crawled into her bathroom instead of mine.”

“Parker. I want some overhead shots, lay on your back.” MJ barked. She placed her feet on both sides of the tub and bent over, taking shots of Peter’s face and arms surrounded by the petals.

“How many do you have? Besides that big ass rose.” Bucky asked.

“Well, I have… 6? Yeah, 6 others. An Avengers ‘A’ on my back left hip. A red and blue spider on my shoulder. All the flowers on my left bicep. An Alice in Wonderland sitting on a stack of books on my right front hip. A quote from my uncle and his death date on my forearm, and a sun on-”

“Shut up Parker, I can’t take pictures of your face if you're moving that big mouth of yours.”

“Sorry MJ.” Peter replied. He sent an apologetic look to Bucky, who shrugged. _There’s nothing you can do about her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Give me some feedback and tell me if you have any ideas for the next guy to find out. This was a lucky find from my brain.


	5. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if peters studying to hard??? Like hes so tired he doesnt think his shirts off and everyone can see???? Hes just running on coffee and bangs" - A request from wondercity 
> 
> Here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, thanks for reading, it's raining where I am so if it's raining where you are, don't go outside. Unless you want to, I mean do whatever the fuck you want, I'm not your mom.
> 
> Love you and goodnight!
> 
> -Parker

Finals were approaching. Scarily but with notice, and even if Peter was top of his class, he needed to get a good score. See, his whole AcaDec team was betting on this. If Peter got a higher score on his SAT than MJ, he got paid 270 dollars. If MJ got a better score, she got 270. He needed this, despite both of them living with the richest man in the country. And probably the planet.

So here Peter was, having shunned MJ from their room for the month till the SAT, by putting two boxes of clothing and her essentials from the bathroom in front of the door and waiting for her to get home and see them. He was downing cups of coffee like he was addicted. And at this point he most likely was.

“There’s hydrogen and helium, lithium, beryllium.” He sang quietly to himself. This was a more fun way for the periodic table.

“Boron, carbon, everywhere and nitrogen all through the air.” He shouted through the room as he opened a Bang Energy and poured it into his coffee, cream and three sugars. He wrote a paper on the effects of energy drinks in 7th grade and here he was, 23 empty cans of Bang littering his floor and desk.

“Kay Peter, gotta remember that Charles Dickens wrote A Christmas Carol because Charles and Christmas and C and you love Muppet Christmas Carol and it’s your favorite Christmas movie and Charles Dickens’ name is probably on it so— I’m hungry.” He mumbled. He threw open the door and stumbled down the stairs. He chugged the last of his coffee Bang concoction and walked into the kitchen putting the mug under the Keurig.

He hears snorts of laughter from the four in the kitchen. Natasha hiding a smile, Wanda pounding on the table and snorting quietly, Bucky was hiding under the table to conceal his laughter, and Steve just hid his laughter in his cup.

“Do we happen to have any Redbull? I only have Bang in the mini fridge in my room and I wanna switch it up.” He asked.

“Yeah, I think there’s some in the fridge.” Natasha said.

“Thaaanks.”

“No problem.”

He opened the fridge and took out one of the energy drinks, immediately popping it open and chugging the whole can. Steve was sipping his drink and snorted so hard it went out his nose and part out of his mouth. Wanda howled and Bucky was writhing on the floor. His metal arm had popped off at some point and he was biting on it to keep from screaming.

Peter took another Redbull out of the fridge. He popped this one open and poured it into the cup of coffee. He was about to take a sip when Natasha dove across the table and reached him before he could.

“Hey man. At least separate them, this is nasty.” She said, inching the cup out of his hand.

“Tasha. You’re mean.” He said drowsily. “I need my money.”

“You’re high.”

“I don’t fucking do drugs.”

“I know, you’ve been high on Bang energy for three days.” Natasha took a small sip from the mug, choking immediately after. “Holy shit, Pete! This could give me sugar high for four days!”

“Not drugs though.”

“You need to sleep.”

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” 

“Then I’ll kill you myself.”

“You know what? I could be smoking a joint right now. Huh! Then I’d be high. You would rather I smoke a joint than drink my cof—” He was so busy arguing with Natasha that he hadn’t noticed Clint slide into the kitchen and sit down next to Steve.

“What’s happening?” He whispered.

“Peter gets 270 dollars if he gets a higher score than MJ on his SAT. He’s been studying nonstop for the past four days.”

“Ok. So where did the tattoos come from?”

“The tattoo place.”

“I gathered that dipshit. I meant how long has he had them.”

“Like, a year and a half.”

“Ahh. Why was I never told?”

“We all found out by accident.”

“Who’s “we all”?”

“All of us minus Tony. So don’t tell Tony.”

“He’s such a helicopter dad, I mean this kid isn’t even y—”

“Oh my god!” Natasha shrieked, clutching the coffee mug tight in her hands. Peter was lying on the floor next to her, seemingly dead. “He finally died.” She whispered. “Wait, no,” She crouched down and put a finger to his neck. “He’s alive.”

“Sadly.” Bucky scoffed. “At least MJ would back down then. She’s too scary to tell off about her coffee addiction.”

“Don’t say that.” Steve reprimanded, kicking Bucky’s shin.

“I’ll take him to bed.” Natasha said, starting to haul him on her shoulders.

“Huh? aaaAAAHH!” Peter lifted his head, not dead.

“Hey dude. Have a good nap?” Clint asked.

“I think so? How long was I out.” Peter asked, rubbing his eyes.

“45 seconds.”

“Oh. I gotta go study, Nat. I still don’t remember the formulas for that… thing. In math.”

“Dude, you gotta sleep. Did you even realize you’re not wearing a shirt?” She gestured at Peter’s naked torso.

“Huh. I could’ve sworn I put that on. This morning I had on a shirt, I’m positive.”

“Actually. The last time Peter had on a shirt two days ago. It’s a miracle Boss hasn’t walked in on him yet.” FRIDAY chimed in.

“He’s definitely too scared to even check in on him.” Bucky said.

“So now we add another person to the “list of people who know of Parker’s tats”.” Natasha sarcastically cheered. 

“Maybe I do need to sleep.” Peter rubbed his face.

“Ya think?” Wanda laughed.

MJ stumbles down the stairs, alerting the others of her presence by the loud thumps on the steps.

“Hey Parker, sexy abs.” She slurs, obviously sleep deprived and also maybe high on her own mini-fridge of Redbull.

“Me too, wanna go out?” He asks, eyes drooping.

“Hell yeah.” She says, giving him a high five, but missing drastically and slapping the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I'm planning on having Peter tell Tony next. What do y'all think that should look like? Tell me what you thought and give me suggestions! I think this is one of the longest ones, 4 pages in docs. Which is really short in here.


	6. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally reveals it to Tony during a sweltering heat in Manhattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short, I wrote this all today and didn’t really proof read it. I kept looking back on my works and thinking “oh, I need to finish this fic” and I finally did!
> 
> Love you and goodnight,
> 
> -Parker

It was boiling. New York had hit an all time high for the summer, forcing Peter to stay in his room if he wanted to be cool. Even in the late days of August he was burning any time he stepped foot on the concrete outside the tower.

“Good morning Peter!” FRIDAY cheered, opening his curtains. “Boss wants you downstairs, they’re having a pool party.”

Peter groaned at the thought of having to stand up and go downstairs, but nevertheless, he stood slowly and pulled on a shirt and a pair of swim trunks and went downstairs, not even bothering to cover up the growing flower tattoo on his bicep, or the leg of the spider peeking out of the collar of his shirt. 

Getting out his phone, he scrolled through twitter, then switching to his Spider-Man account to let the citizens of Queens know that he would not be out tonight for fear of being melted like the Wicked Witch from The Wizard of Oz.

“Yoski Broskis can someone kill me please?” Peter shouted to the room when he got downstairs. Steve furrowed his eyebrows as Natasha let out a snort. “Just kidding, I love you all.” He shouted again after seeing Steve’s face. “Are we getting this party started or what?”

“We’re waiting for Tony.” Clint shouted from where lay on the edge of the pool.

“But Tony was the one who called me down here.”

“Yeah, he’s in his lab under a car because the concrete in there is really cold.” Natasha said.

“It is, I’ve worked on cars there and it’s freezing during the winter.” Peter said, noticing MJ sitting on a lounge chair near the glass wall. “Hey freak.” He said nonchalantly, sitting down in a chair next to her.

“Hey loser.” She replied, turning the page on her book.

“What’s the book of the week?”

“It. I wanted to read it before I watched the movie so I can correct everything wrong with it.” She pauses. “It’s horrible that they called the book ‘It’ because it's hard to speak a sentence when talking about ‘It’.”

“Totally. You gonna swim?” He said, motioning to her blue bikini.

“Maybe. I wanna finish this before our movie night with Ned so we can watch the first movie.”

“You’re already halfway through and it’s Tuesday. You have plenty of time before Friday to finish it.” He whined, grabbing for her hand. 

“Fine.” She relented with a sigh. “Are you gonna show Tony your tats?” 

“Probably. FRIDAY?”

“Yes Peter?”

“Let me know when Tony’s coming down.”

“Will do, he just exited his lab.” FRIDAY warned. Peter stood up quickly, pulling off his shirt and going to stand on the high dive Tony had decked the pool with. He stood on the edge of the board. The door to the pool opened and in walked Tony, phone in hand, being pushed by Pepper. 

“Don’t you want to cool down? It’s 102 degrees here.”

“I was cold in my lab, Pep.”

“Well now you’ll be cold here.” Pepper said, noticing Peter up on the high dive. She went to go join MJ in the chair Peter had been previously sitting in. Tony finally looked up, seeing Peter thirty feet above the water.

“Watch this!” Peter screamed, twisting and showing his tatted back to his audience, promptly jumping off the board back first. Right before he hit the water, he twisted into a diving position, so he wouldn’t be sore for three days after this. He surfaced again, wiping his face down with a smile.

“Mother fucker!” He heard Tony scream. “You have Tattoos!?”

“I’m 18!”

“You’re a child, when did you get these?!”


End file.
